


Aftereffect

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Aftereffect

He stared at her from across the room. Watched as she slowly drifted up from her deep sleep after their forbidden night together.  
A satisfied smile spreading across her lips as she stretched. Silently reveling in the sensation that her sore, aching muscles filled her with.  
Their eyes met. Despite the chill of the room, heat sparked between the two of them.  
She moved to wrap the sheet around herself, stopping when he shook his head no. He preferred her completely bared to him. He rose, slipping onto the bed once again, gathering her into his arms. "I love you."


End file.
